


No, Nothing Good Starts in a Getaway Car

by 70sBabe



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, F/M, and this song fits them so well, but i liked their friendship, i don't ship dan and blair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 11:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15639753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/70sBabe/pseuds/70sBabe
Summary: i knew it from the first Old Fashioned, we were cursed





	No, Nothing Good Starts in a Getaway Car

_ It was the best of times, the worst of crimes _ . 

He had always been an escape, a secret exit, a getaway car. Hell, he even  _ drove _ the getaway car as they both fled from her charade of a wedding. Dan Humphrey was, strange as it sounds, freedom. He was a choice that wasn’t Louis or Chuck, a wild card that made Blair feel like she just might win this hand.

_ But I didn’t mean it, and you didn’t see it _ .

He never did. His blind faith in her was almost comical, considering the torture she had put him through in high school and beyond. For all his talk of the writer’s lense and stepping back to see the bigger picture, he never could see what was right in front of his face.

_ I wanted to leave him, I needed a reason _ .

Have you ever been terrified of doing what you knew what right? Blair knew that Chuck was her ending, happy or tragic. She knew that anyone else was just a pit stop along the way, a brief sojourn into unknown territory that made her feel like maybe she could trick fate after all. So when Dan materialized in her life with promises of escape on his lips and his heart in his hands, that was all the reason Blair needed to run.  

_ Don’t pretend it’s such a mystery, think about the place where you first met me _ .

Willful ignorance had always been a trait the two of them had shared. Even before they started this tragic comedy, Dan and Blair has always been willing to turn blind eyes and feign ignorance when they knew the truth would shatter whatever fragile worlds they had built for themselves. Blair had known from the start that everything would implode and, even though Dan played dumb, he had to have known, too. He was the one who had scooped her out of Prince Charming’s arms and deposited her into her own dark prince’s lap, so it’s more than fair to assume that he knew what he was doing when he tugged her out of her gilded cage and into Brooklyn.

_ But with three of us, honey, it’s a sideshow, and a circus ain’t a love story, and now we’re both sorry _ .

A circus. That was what they had become, all three of them, because no matter what Blair told Dan and Chuck and Serena and even herself, Chuck was always there. Every step of the carefully choreographed dance they all did put them one step closer to the landmine of the truth and Dan had always had two left feet. He was so sure that this was right, that he had finally shaken off the Golden Girl and had melted the heart of the Ice Princess, so he chose not to see the world staring back at them, the pointed fingers and looks of shock. He couldn’t see that they had become a caricature, a sideshow act for the Upper East Side. Blair pitied him for it and then hated him for making her feel that pity, the sharp pain that wrenched her heart every time he pretended they were anything but cursed.

_ It’s no surprise I turned you in, ‘cause us traitors never win _ .

That’s what she was, after all. A traitor. A traitor to her heart, for pretending that she could ever love someone other than Chuck Bass. A traitor to Chuck, for lying through clenched teeth, for spinning webs of deceit that made him question the one thing he knew for certain. A traitor to Dan, most of all, for dancing through the shades of gray in his life and acting the part of the misunderstood princess, the haughty royal with a child’s soft heart. She had made him believe in a fairytale of his own making and she was sorry for that, but who was the one who had written the story? Dan had dreamed up a funhouse mirror reflection of her and chosen to take it for the truth. Blair couldn’t help that.

_ No, nothing good starts in a getaway car _ .

It was true. It had seemed good and sweet and pure, a love that wanted nothing from her, not even love returned. But as they both went further and further down the rabbit hole, she could see that they weren’t running because they were being chased; they were running because if they stopped, the truth would catch up. She could hear the sirens in the beat of his heart, could feel reality slipping in and handcuffing them both. But was that so wrong? To be captured by the truth was, in a way, to be set free and it had been so long since Blair had been free. So yes, nothing good starts in a getaway car, but couldn’t something good  _ end _ in a getaway car? She liked to think so. She hoped he thought so, too.


End file.
